


Strings Detached

by Joy_of_Creation



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_of_Creation/pseuds/Joy_of_Creation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who sleep by music, wake when it ends, but what goes on inside their minds? What is their purpose? What is their goal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings Detached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full chapter is out! Let's see what it is!

I sit, in complete darkness. Nothing to see, but everything to hear. I listen closely, hearing the peaceful music once again. On the inside, I am smiling again. But I hear something else, a voice. I tune out the music, and listen to the voice. “Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey stopped to pull up his socks, and Pop goes the weasel!” I see now, it’s the blue one again, the bunny that stands with the others on stage. They’re trying to keep the guard from winding the box. I wonder if they’ll succeed. Oh, the music’s changed, here it comes. The lid over my head pops open, and I leap out into the open. That… thing, appears again, and I use it to change my angle, flinging myself in another direction.  
When I come to the entrance of the main hall, it appears again, flinging me down the hall, and appears one last time, to fling me down towards the office. As I fly into the open entryway, the eyes inside my mask open, and shine. My voice box revs up, and I release a loud screech. I grab hold of the guard before me, and sever his head from his body with my thin, yet dangerous arms.  
I stand up, looking down at the deed I have done, and the eyes close again, but I can still see. The others begin to gather in the room, even the one that’s usually in a pile, which hangs from the ceiling. My voice box revs up again, and I let out a small rhyme, remembering the music that means death for the guard: “Round and round my music box goes, until it will ennnnd, and when it finally dooooees, Pop goes your heeaad!”

We stand in silence for a while, before the chicken speaks. “Dismemberment? Poor guy… It was his first night too, but it’s his fault for not winding the box. Why do you always change the way you kill them anyways?” I scoff, and turn towards her. I bring my thin but long fingers up to my face  
“When it comes to one such as I, dearest Chica, you have to use variety, I never want to be dull or repetitive” My voice seeming to change from that of a crazy puppet to that of a gentleman. My voice is always changing it seems, for I still have not found a voice that I feel will fit me. Many things have been hidden from me about myself, including my real voice. The reason why I haven’t found it is because of something else that is hidden from me, to explain what that is, the management just call me ‘it’.  
I look back at my ‘masterpiece’, and turn to walk away, giving the blue bunny, Bonnie, a nod of thanks, if it weren’t for them, the box would probably not have opened. I make my way down the hall, past the first set of party rooms, before the face of the restaurant himself calls to me: “Puppet! Mind checking on the old fellows in Parts and Services?” To which I turn around and answer “I’ll pop in and see how they’re holding up!” With that, I turn back to the dark hallway, and step forward, vanishing into the darkness.

Here at Freddy’s, we have a system, Freddy doesn’t give us orders, he merely suggests we do something. Only in dire situations would he order us to do something. He’s the main three’s leader, which means he’s not really my leader, but I do what he suggests anyways. It’s because he’s my friend, so I trust him and listen to what he has to say.  
I finally make my way to the metal door to the Parts and Services room, and pull it open. Slowly sneaking into the pitch black room while the door creaks as it closes, I try to make out shapes in the dark, but sigh as I can see absolutely nothing. I try to walk forward, only to stumble forward and fall onto the floor, that’s the problem with having only legs and no actual feet.  
I try to get up but find that I am now stuck on something. Only one way to find out what’s got me. I rev my voice box back up and shout as loud as I can, hoping my voice reaches the office, forever crazy it sounds this time. “Freddy! Can you hit the lights on in Parts and Services?!” I wait for an answer, but hear only silence, till the camera comes on and shines light into the room. Now, I wish I was still plunged into darkness, because what I saw would have made my ‘skin’ jump right off me if it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic here ^^ If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in comments or PM’s, depending on what the site this is posted on allows you to do. I’ll try to explain things that really need explaining, but other things I’ve left vague on purpose. However I will explain the role of the Main Character, The Marionette. In this fanfic, the Marionette(or Puppet) isn’t the true evil, it’s not really evil at all(aside from the occasional guard death), and that’s all I am saying for now. I intend to leave you, the readers, to speculate, just like Scott has with Five Nights at Freddy’s backstory. Also, neither Five Nights at Freddy’s or any of it’s characters belong to me, those belong to Scott Cawthon, but I may add an OC here or there if the need arises ^^ Hopefully the chapter titles continue to be clever, that’s about it for now, see you in Strings Detached Chapter 2: Can’t Face The Music


End file.
